


the adventurs of team mrisu

by HatoHeart



Category: RWBY
Genre: Troll Fic, do not take this seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatoHeart/pseuds/HatoHeart
Summary: mary, riley, iris, sue, and urelia are girlz at beacon academy. they r really good huntreses and so close they wer allowed 2 b on a team of 5!!!dont flame me plz





	

"omg!" mary shouted as she was thrown in2 the air. "i wasnt ready 4 this!"  
she landed on the ground flawlessly as her blond hair glowd in the sunlite. she walkd around trying 2 find a partner when she ran into her friend riley.  
"omg mary!" riley said and hugged mary. "im so glad 2 c u! we can b partners now!"  
"yay" mary said  
the 2 walked along 2 look for chees peices. suddanly a grimm apeered! 3 other gurls were atacking it. they wer freinds with mary and riley. their names wer iris, sue, and urelia.  
the 5 girls put there power 2together and defeeted the grimm easyly. they wer such good huntreses!  
"wow! wer such a grate team!" sue shouted  
"yeah lets go find the peceis." urelia replyed  
the girls walked 2gether since they wer freinds b4hand. they wer all so beautyful and all the bois staired at them so they had to go to another room to sleep last nite.  
they found the chessbord and took ches peces. then they wer back at the cliff b4 any other teams!  
"well we did have an odd number this yeer." ozzpin siad. "so u 5 can be on a team 2gether."  
"yay!" all girls shouted.

later dat nite the girls went 2 the seremony. ozzpin called them up.  
"mary, riley, iris, sue, and urelia." ozzpin beginned. "u five will be team MRISU."  
"omg!" mary said. "sue that's our names!"  
"omg!" said sue. "it's named after us thats awsum!"

and team MRISU went on 2 b the best teem at beacon academy evur! they wer so awsum!


End file.
